His Savior
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: What if Kramer had a daughter who found Jake? She finds out what her dad has been doing, and does everything she can to help the Sanders family (mostly Jake) through this situation. (Also on Wattpad)
1. Prolouge

**So since I just finished the season finale of Hostages I decided to post the prolouge of the story I've been working on. I wanted to post it earlier, but I wanted to finish the season first so that I could make sure I didn't get anything wrong.**

**So...Here is it :)**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that Dad didn't answer his phone again!" a girl says as she walks up the street "Maybe grandpa knows something" she mumbles.<p>

For the past week her dad has been acting really weird, and all she wants to know is why. He won't answer her phone calls, he's living somewhere else for two weeks, and he's barely said a word to her all week.

She knows it's been really hard on him the past two years, ever since her mother died, but he had gotten over it a long time ago. But just this past week he started acting funny. She's not quite sure what to make of it, but she is going to find out.

When she gets to her grandfather's house she stops at the door. Her dad is usually here on Sunday, but with all that's been going on she doesn't know what to think of her father anymore.

She takes a deep breath, and opens the door.

"Hello? Anybody-" She cuts herself off by screaming. There are a lot of things she could've guessed would be behind that door, but a teenage boy tied up in the living room wasn't one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go :) <strong>

**I probably wont post chapter 1 until I get a lot of it written, but I've been working on it a lot. So the first chapter should be up soon :)**


	2. Help From One Of Them

**Sorry it took so long for the first chapter, but I've been busy with my other stories. You get to find out who the girl is in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Hostages**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously-There are a lot of things she could've guesses would be behind that door, but a teenage boy tied up in the living room wasn't one of them.<strong>_

_"So now I'm being kidnapped" _Jake thinks "_Great. Just great"_

One minute he was working on his biology project with his aunt, and now he's in the backseat of a car, with one of _them_ driving, and being taken to who knows where.

The man pulls up to a house.

"We're here" he says, and Jake gets out

The man grabs Jake, and ties his hands together. "Hey! Let me go!" Jake yell, and the man pushes him down to the ground.

"Be quiet!" the man yells, and Jake does as told. He puts a blindfold on the boy, and leads him inside.

Jake starts whimpering, and for a split second the man feels bad for him.

He leads Jake in, and over to a stair rail.

"You're safe, okay" the man says, and ties his hands to the stair rail.

"Ow" Jake says as the man tightens the tie on his hands.

"You have nothing to worry about" the man says to Jake trying to calm him down.

He stands there, and looks at his prisoner who is scared to death right now. He knows that Jake is scared and crying, but he does nothing.

* * *

><p>A little while later, and Jake is still there where he's been. He is terrified of what will happen next.<p>

He doesn't know how long he's been here, but it's been complete torture. Tied up, gagged, blindfolded, and not knowing where he is. It's the most terrifying thing he's ever been through.

The man just sits there on the couch pretending that Jake isn't there, but he can hear the boy whimpering.

Jake hears a door open, and a scream.

"Leave him alone" the man says to whoever just came in

Someone runs over to him, and takes off the gag and blindfold. What Jake sees is not what he was expecting. A familiar girl about his age stands in front of him "Are you okay?" she asks, and he nods

"What are you doing?" the man asks

She takes a pocket knife out of her pocket "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she cuts the tie holding Jake to the stairs, and he falls to the floor.

"YOU STOP RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY!" the man screams, and stomps over to the two. He grabs Jake, grabs his arm, pulls him up to his feet, pushes his back up against a wall with his hand on his throat.

"DAD! NO!" the girl yells

"I told you to leave him alone"

A tear slips from Jake's eye, and, although he tries to hide it, he's scared.

"Dad, please don't do this" she says

The man's phone goes off, and he takes it out of his pocket. He looks at it, then at Jake, then at his phone again. The man sighs, and lets go of Jake causing him to fall to the floor.

The girl runs over to Jake, and the man goes to his phone. "Are you okay?" she asks worriedly

"I-I th-think s-s-so" Jake manages to say

She cuts the tie from his hands, and sees blood on his wrists. She touches it making Jake wince in pain "Sorry" she says. Jake leans back up against the wall while the girl looks over his injuries.

The man leaves the room talking to someone about what's going on here.

"Come on" she says helping him to his feet

"W-Where?" he stutters

"Don't be scared. We're just going upstairs fix up your scrapes" she says. Jake is hesitant at first, but her caring smile makes him nod his head. She takes his hand, and leads him up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're taking him?" the man asks

"To fix what _you _did" she says

"I have to go, and he's coming with me" the man says

"What?" Jake says completely terrified

"There is no way I'm letting that happen"

"Well last time I checked, I was in charge. Not you" the man says

"Just go to your whatever, and you can come back for him" the girl says

After a minute the man sighs "Fine, but DO NOT let him leave this house!" the man yells, and walks out the door before slamming it shut.

"Come on" the girl says, and leads Jake up the stairs into the bathroom.

They walk in, and she tells Jake to stay while she goes to get the first aid kit. She comes back, and Jake holds out his wrists for her.

"So, what's your name?" she asks

"Jake" he says

She smiles at him "Leyla"

As Leyla is helping Jake with his injuries one question won't leave his mind _"Why?" _He wonders, and finally asks the question

"Why?" he asks

"Why what?" Leyla asks him

"Why are you helping me?" Jake asks

She smiles sadly at him, and finishes washing off his scrapes. Once she's done she takes his hand, and leads him down to the living room. They sit down, and Jake wants to know so badly why this girl is helping him. Her father did this to him, and now she's helping him.

"You never answered my question" Jake says

Leyla sighs "I'm helping you because what my dad did isn't right, and I'm trying my best to fix it"

"Who's your dad?" Jake asks

"Why? So you can call the police?"

"No, I'm not allowed to" he says

"Not allowed to what?"

"Well, your dad is-" Jake puts his hands over his mouth before he gives away everything

"My dad is what?" Leyla asks

"I can't tell you" Jake says

She takes his hands, and looks into his eyes "Jake, please tell me. I won't tell anyone...I promise" Jake tries not to look into her eyes, but he fails, and can tell that she is telling the truth.

If she is his daughter, then she is kinda involved in this whole thing. So he figures it can't be that bad if he tells her.

"Fine" he says "The FBI is holding my family hostage"

* * *

><p><strong>There was chapter 1.<strong>

**Please review **

**~Kaelee**


	3. Jake's Story

**This chapter is more for the people who haven't seen the show. Jake explains what happened up to the point to where the story starts in episode 6. So you can find out what happened in the first five episodes.**

**I will say this though...Not everything that happens in this story happened on the show. I'm going along with what happened, but, since Leyla is an OC and wasn't actually in the show, it's gonna be different.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously-"The FBI is holding my family hostage"<strong>

"You're joking" she says

"I'm not" Jake says holding his hands up "I promise"

She touches the bruise on his face, and he winces in pain.

"Did my dad do that?" she asks

"No...This would've happened even if the FBI wasn't holding my family hostage. This happened because of my own dumbness"

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's just say that I made someone very angry" he says, and she nods

"Why would the FBI take you and your family hostage?" she asks

"They want my mom to kill the president when she operates on him"

"Your mom is Ellen Sanders" she says, and he nods "And your Jake Sanders" he nods again

"Do I know you?" he asks

"I sit behind you in math class"

"I knew I've seen you before" Jake says, and Leyla smiles.

Jake looks at her for a second "What?" she asks

"Oh, nothing. It's just, I don't know how I've never actually noticed you before" he says. She looks at the floor and smiles again "You'd think I'd remember that smile" he says, and they both smile at each other.

After a minute Leyla looks away, and so does Jake. "So" Leyla starts "What do you mean my dad, and three other people are holding your family hostage?"

"Well, I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you" he says "Even just telling you that it was happening is enough of a reason for them to kill me"

"I won't let that happen, and if you tell me I might be able to help" Leyla says

"But we're not allowed to tell anyone, or else they'll kill me and my family"

"I won't tell anyone, but I might be able to convince my dad to go a little easier on you" she says

"It's kinda a long story"

"We've got time" she says

Jake sighs "Fine...I'll tell you"

Leyla smiles "Good. Start from the beginning"

"Well, the night before my mom was supposed to operate on the president your dad and three other people broke into our house, and took my family hostage"

"Who are the other people?" Leyla asks

"There's your dad, a black guy, a woman, and the leader"

"Who's names are?"

"I don't know. I only know your dad's name, because he's the one that watches me most of the time"

Leyla nods "Go on" she says, and he smiles

"She didn't kill him, but instead gave him a blood thinner early, and the surgery was postponed for two teeks. But she made it look like it was an accident. That day when we saw what had happened on the news the four agents took me, my sister, and my dad down to our basement, and tied us up"

"More specifically they...?"

"They tied us up, put tape on over our mouths, and blindfolded us"

"My dad did that?" Leyla asks, and Jake nods sadly. She looks down at the floor "What else did they do?"

"When my mom got home they pretended to kill me dad, and it really shook us all up for a while. Later that day they told us we were going to go back to our normal lives, but they were gonna put GPS chips in our backs"

"They did?"

"Yeah...That hurt" Jake says, and Leyla takes his hand

"I'm sorry" she says, and he smiles

"Thanks"

"And you guys didn't even try to escape?" Leyla asks

"Oh, we did" Jake says "Only my sister, Morgan, and I made it out of the country. But then I was stupid enough to call my parents to make sure they were okay when Morgan told me they might've been dead, and they found us" Jake says putting his head in his hands

"I think it's sweet you wanted to make sure they were okay"

"Really?" he asks

"Yeah, and is your sister older or younger than you?"

"I'm the youngest" Jake says

"And she told you your parents might have been dead?"

"Yeah" Jake says

"That is _not _something you tell your little brother" Leyla says

"Tell her that" Jake says

"What happened after they found you guys?" Leyla asks

"hey brought us back, yelled at us, ruffed us up a bit, and then we all went back to normal"

"Was my dad a part of that?"

"Pretty much if I was involved then your dad was too. They each had one of us to watch, and I was under twenty four hour surveillance by your dad"

"Right" Leyla says nodding her head in understanding

"But since we escaped the head agent shot our dad"

"Is he okay?" Leyla asks worriedly

"He is now, but that's because my mom went back to save him. That was two days ago, so your all caught up on the horror story that is my life" Jake says

"It can't be that bad...Okay maybe it could be" Leyla says

"But please don't tell your dad I told you all of that, or else I'm positive he'll kill me" Jake says in a panicked voice

"Don't worry Jake, I won't let anything happen to you or your family" Leyla says taking Jake's hands and looking him in the eyes

"Promise?" Jake asks

"Promise"

The front door slams open, and the man runs in, grabs Jake, and leaves. Leyla gets up, and follows them.

"DAD!" she yells.

He pushes Jake into the car, and turns to face his daughter "What?"

"Where are you taking him?" she asks looking at the boy who is now once again tied up.

"Home" he says. He gets in the car, and turns in on.

"I know. That's why I said to stop" she says, and her father turns the vehicle back off

"What do you mean?" he asks

"I know what you are doing to the Sanders family" Her father looks like he's thinking about something, Sandrine looks like she's freaking out about something, and Jake just looks plain terrified.

"Get in" The man says

"What-"

"I SAID GET IN!" the man yells. She does as told, and gets in the car next to Jake.

On the way home Jake and Leyla whisper to each other.

"That's the girl?" Leyla asks

"Yeah" Jake whispers

Leyla notices Jake's expression "You okay?" she whispers

"I told you not to say anything" Jake whispers back

"Would you rather me not have told them, and you be stuck in a car alone with them?"

Jake sighs "Thanks" he whispers, and she smiles

"Get away from my daughter" the man, Kramer, says in a warning voice

The two look away from each other, but keep smiling when they sneak glances at the other one.

The drive home seems like it is taking forever, but neither of the teens complain. Leyla likes being able to help Jake, and for some reason Jake feels a whole lot safer with Leyla in the car.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope I cleared up most of the show, but if you have any questions about the show either PM me or leave your question in a review.<strong>

**So I personally think that Morgan telling Jake their parents might've been dead is one of the stupidest things she could've done. That's just not something you tell your little brother.**

**And I also thing it was really sweet that Jake called home to make sure his parents were okay. **

**So please follow/favorite/review, and I'll try to update a little faster this time.**

**Toodles**


	4. Who Told Her?

**Disclaimer-I do not own Hostages. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistake.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously-Jake tells Leyla about what happened, and she goes back to his house with them.<strong>

They get home, and the man pulls Jake, who is still tied up, through the front door with Sandrine and Leyla following.

"JAKE!" Ellen yells as she runs up to her son. She hugs him, and starts crying a bit.

She pulls away, and glares at Leyla's father and Sandrine. Duncan walks over "Where have you been, what's goung on here, and why is he tied up?"

"We had to step out for a little bit so we-" Kramer is cut off by Duncan

"You took him as your hostage" Duncan says. He pulls out a knife, and cuts the tie off Jake's hands.

"Yes we did" Sandrine says

Duncan looks over to see Leyla standing there. "What's she doing here?" he asks

"Hi, uncle Duncan" Leyla says

"Uncle?" Jake asks

"Yeah, he married my dad's sister. So yeah, he's my uncle" she says smiling. her smile fades as she realizes something. She looks at her uncle "You're in on it too" she says

"Alright who told her!?" Duncan yells. He grabs Jake by the collar "Was is you?" Once again Jake is completely terrified.

"Let him go!" Ellen yells as she tries to run to him, but Brian holds her back.

"Archer!" Duncan yells, and Archer grabs Ellen and Brian "Take 'em away" he says, and the man pulls them out of the room.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. Was is you?" Duncan puts his face right in front of Jake, and the boy tries not to cry.

Of course he told her, and Leyla knows that Duncan knows, but she said that since her father was one of them that it would be okay, and that no one would get hurt. She just hopes that she can keep that promise.

Leyla's father grabs her, and cover her mouth "STOP!" Leyla yells pulling out of her father's grip "Yes he told me, but I told him to. Please don't hurt him"

Duncan looks at him, and throws him to the ground. Leyla runs over to him "Are you okay?" she asks

"Yeah" he says. They both stand up, and are face to face with Duncan and Kramer.

"How did those two meet?" Duncan asks Kramer without taking his eyes off of the teens

"I took him to my dad's house, and she got home early, so she found him-"

"Tied up in the living room" Leyla says

"Shut up!" Kramer yells, and a tear slips from her eye

"If either one of you tells anyone else I promise you that you will die" Duncan says "Kramer"

"Yeah?"

"Take her home to get her things. She's gonna be staying here-"

"Wait. What?" Leyla asks taking a few steps towards her uncle

"You are not leaving this house until the president's dead" Duncan says

"So your gonna hold your niece hostage?" she asks

"Yes. If that's what it takes" he says. Leyla backs away from him, and walks over to Jake again

"Let's go" Kramer says grabbing his daughter, and Duncan grabs Jake

"Wait!" Leyla says, and they let go of the teens. She walks over to Duncan and Jake. She hugs Jake, and whispers in his ear "Be careful"

"I will" he says squeezing her gently. They let go, and go their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's kinda short, but the next chapter is longer.<strong>

**Toodles**


End file.
